epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Avatar XIII/DCRB 4: Green Lantern vs Frodo Baggins
Welcome to the 4th installment of DC Rap Battles. This match-up features the first human recruit of the Green Lantern Corps, Hal Jordan, versus the ring bearer from the Shire, Frodo Baggins. Battle vs Begin!!! Hal Jordan Hal Jordan here, so relax, I’ve got this The best Green Lantern is stomping on little hobbits I’m first class, and member of the U.S. Air Force And I’m embarrassing you like the Cirith Ungol orcs The constructs that I create are as strong as my will power Take a wrong step with me and you’ll fall like the Two Towers You can barely bear the ring Frodo, and you can’t handle my rhymes I’m sorry but Samwise isn’t here to save you this time Frodo Baggins Your arrogance and hubris is rather unnecessary There must be something bothering you that you want to share with me Like how you’re nothing but a sacrifice to the military The weight of that burden is even more than I can carry Go ahead, put on your blue ring, you can’t hope to defeat me I have already counted this battle as won, just ask Gimli You’re a member of the Air Force, but you don’t belong in the skies After all, a plane crash was the reason why your father died Hal Jordan In brightest day. . . fuck it, this will have to do My ring won’t have to be close at full power to defeat you Now I may be a bit arrogant, but anyone else would be too If they were a founding member of the JL, classic and New 52 I can do anything, my ring gives me endless abilities Your shitty ring only gives you brief invisibility And even with that power, your ring’s function is pretty dumb Because you reveal yourself to the enemies that you need to hide from Frodo Baggins The one ring is not for those who are not meek You couldn’t bear it if you tried, it’s not as easy as you think If you held it for a second, you’d become orange with greed Only to realize that your precious is the last thing you need Then as you come to your senses, and your vision clears The nine fallen kings would make you yellow with fear I faced these troubles as well, but my friends were my aid You cannot take up this terrible task alone, I’m afraid Hal Jordan That’s enough, jeez I’m getting sick of this guy! I’m not going to take this from someone less than half my size! Frodo Baggins Be at ease Harold, and try to act your age You’ll become a Red Lantern again if you can’t control your rage Hal Jordan You can’t talk, you got pissed and abandoned your best friend Just because Gollum convinced you that Sam stole some bread I come through in the clutch, you’re not in the position to boast You fell corrupt to the ring when everyone needed you most Frodo Baggins Those are the last insults that you chose to bring? I was expecting a little more sting from the Lord of the Ring You’re trusted with solar systems, but you only make things worse You fell to Parallax’s curse, and failed your entire universe Who Won? Poll Suggestion Category:Blog posts